Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Escape from Game World
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: July 31, 2013 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: Uncut Version: 1hr 31mins Edited Version: 1hr 27mins |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Comedy Fantasy Sci-Fi Thriller '' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: Welcome to the Game World The Eds vs. Killian This time, the Dangers is real! The Eds meets Jimmy Neutron in the Ultimate Showdown! |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits''' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): KingOfWiki1515 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): KingOfWiki1515 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): KingOfWiki1515 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Michael Doyle |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Uncut Version: PG-13 Edited Version: PG Rated - PG-13 for violence (director's cut) (2013) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros. Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: The Lost City of G (2012) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Wizard School of Magic (2014) |} Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Escape from Game World also known as (Ed, Edd n Eddy: In the Game World) and a the fourth films of "The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends", where The Eds are trapped in the game show by evil game host, Killian. The Eds must battle all of Killian's monsters and try make it to the 10th level, with the help of Diana, who becoming Eddy's love interest and features Jimmy Neutron. Warner Bros. Pictures and Cartoon Network Movie Studios presents: Ed, Edd n Eddy: In the Game World. This film was a crossover to Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius from Nickelodeon show and also the film has lot of mature and dark tone than the first film. This is the first time rating in PG-13 for violent and language scene. Plot The opening scene starts at Jimmy's Lab, where Jimmy Neutron and his dog, Goddard are inside. Then something happened to Jimmy's computer; it won't shut off. Then the alien, (known as Killian) comes out of the game machine and destroys Jimmy's lab. Meanwhile, the Kids, Jack and the Eds arrived to Retroville, Double D was very exited to meet his old friend who was also a genius. Once there, Jimmy showed the Eds to his Lab, Ed played with Jimmy's robot dog, Goddard. Jimmy shows them his new experiment, a laser beam that can transport real people into computer world, and told them about what happened last night and Jimmy planned for them to go out and hunt for Killian. That night, Jack found Killian, and Killian strikes him. That morning, Jimmy Neutron runs to the Eds, and they return to Jimmy's Lab and check the security camera. Watching the video, they saw that Killian kidnapped Jack. Knowing they had to save him, Jimmy sends them into the game, and the Eds went through the portal to into the video game's world. The Eds are inside the Game World, where they see Killian as a game host. The Eds end up in the big stadium for a sport-themed game called "Ball Game", and the Eds have to play against the three aliens. Killian says, "Let's get ready to rumble". The Eds lost the game, but an alien girl comes to help them up. That night, while Ed and Edd were asleep, expect Eddy who can't get to sleep, goes to Double D's bag to get a small lamp and walks out to the dark night, then Eddy finds the alien girl, who transforms into a human girl. Eddy is shocked, and she strips her clothes and gets into a bathtub, Eddy ran back to tell his friends. The next morning, Ed awoke and finds himself and his friends in the desert with Killian and the three aliens. Ed wakes his friends and Killian took them to play another game. Some aliens had the first turn, one of them named, "Bonk", who had to spin the wheel, which landed on a cake, which he didn't like, so he gives up. Killian then chooses Ed to stand up the star and spin the wheel, and he had to eat, broccoli, which he thought he wouldn't like, but he does, so Ed gets 1 point, which upsets Killian so much he disappears, and he tells the Eds, "Well Ed, you did it! But you have to follow the track to find the Jawbreaker to the gateway on level 4", then he completely disappears. Jimmy Neutron takes out his big screen laptop and and sent the Eds their new secret weapons such as, swords, guns and Double D's backpack. Jimmy tells them, "Goodbye, and good luck". Meanwhile, back where Killian was having a meeting, Killian calls the other players losers. When, Bonk lost his temper and his decided to quit, Killian shot him in the back of his head and killed him. Then, Killian leads the Eds to the scary level.. That night, the Eds walk through the misty maze, the Eds got lost, so Double D pulls out his compass and follows the arrow and they found the way out to the next level. They heard the kids laughing and other sounds, which suddenly stop. They saw a mysterious child, who they walk up to and tell him, "Should you really be out here so late?", Then the mist fades and shows a gravestone, which scares the Eds and Double D looks around the place where he heard Ed and Eddy yell. Double D says, "I have a bad feeling about this". Then all of mist fades away and shows more gravestones, (indicating they are in the Graveyard.) The Eds looks at all the gravestones, and Eddy says, "So now what?" to which Edd says, "We must dig the graves", so they begin to dig and they hear loud howling and the Eds got spooked, then go back to digging. Back in Killian's office, Killian pulls out a device and pushed a green button. An earthquake starts in the graveyard and zombies rise from the grave and begin to attack the Eds. Ed and Eddy say they will take care of the zombie, while letting Double D continue to dig. Ed ran to get his sword and fight the zombie and Eddy runs for his life until he gets an idea. So Eddy turns to the river and jumps over the alligators, causing the zombies to fall into the lake and get eaten. Double D almost reaches the coffin. He finally finds the coffin and opens it to reveal a jawbreaker inside. Ed and Eddy finally made back in time and zombie is still chasing after them them. The Eds count backwards from three and they snatch the Jawbreaker together and disappear. They progress to the next level, (while the song "Watchout") The Killians changeling next level is to race to the finishing line with all the trappeds there have to pass. The Race just now, Ed find a sign "Shortcut", so the Eds go through. While they find themselves back in the city, Eddy is glad to be back home, but when the Eds go to the Candy Store, Double D sees the Kids. Before Double D could say "Hey!", they turn out to be zombie kids with red eyes. They run outside and there's no town; just an empty space. Ed says, "We have to jump". Double D and Eddy are shocked to hear that, but they jump into the holes. The Eds are awake and find out there back on race track to the finish. Meanwhile Gallery Ededdneddyinthegameworld14091.png|new movie poster 2014!!! Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_4_Movie.jpg|movie poster Movie-4.jpg|DVD Cover Music Songs Score Conducted and music composer by Michael Doyle. # The Story Continues # Killian Destory Jimmy's Lab # Field Trip to Retroville # Jimmy and Double D # Jack's Kidnapped # Welcome to the Game # Game Ball - 1st Task # Eddy See Diana # Eating time - 2nd Task # The Maze - 3rd Task # Killian Kill Bonk # The Graveyard - 4th Task # Eat & Forget # Finish this Game # The Quest - The Final Task # We Can't Give Up # Jimmy Neutron to the Rescue # Killian Defeat # Eddy & Diana Kiss # End Credits Characters Main characters: * The Eds ** Ed ** Edd ** Eddy * The Kids ** Nazz ** Kevin ** Sarah ** Rolf ** Jimmy ** Jonny ** Plank ** Jack Supporting characters/Crossover: * Diana - A half alien/human, martial art and a members of the guardians of the Askgot. Eddy's love interest. * Diana's father * Jimmy Neutron * Carl * Sheen * Cindy * Libby * Nick * The Kanker Sisters Villains: * Killian - The villain of host of his own show **Killian's Minions ** Bonk - a rude and big mouth of assassin to Killian. * Ava - cameo villain in mid credits and allies to Killian. Featured Villains * Killian - An alien who hosts a game show called, "Let's Get Ready to Rumble!" * Diana - A beauiful girl in the game who helped fight against the bad guys. She was originally on their side, but later deflected. * Diana's father - Diana's father, of course. List of Deaths Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:the movie Category:Movies Category:The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends Category:Uncut Category:PG-13 Category:Crossover Category:Movies Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Movies Category:The movie Category:PG